Kiss
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: John is being chased by Kane and he doesn't know why. Taker can't even shed like on it. When John does finally find out, what will he do about it? AU WWE; Slash M/M


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**********Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

******A/N: This is for TheBlackerTheBerry. I hope she and everyone likes it.**

**Kiss**

John ran through the backstage area as he looked over his shoulder every once in awhile. When he thought he was safe, he would take a breather and scanned the area. He needed to get away, far away...and fast. He swallowed some air and ran to the locker room. Tonight, he shared the room with the other guys on the roster and was thankful that Mike was there with Alex.

The twin looked up at him. "Dude, what's wrong with you?"

John shook his head and packed his bag as quickly as hie could.

Mike turned to stare at the Champ. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," John said.

The door banged up and John jumped. He scampered off to hide.

Mike and Alex stared at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They went back to packing but soon froze.

"Is it just me or do you feel a disturbance?" Alex asked.

The slightly older man nodded.

"I wish Taker was here," Alex said.

"Taker can't help you_...boy_," Kane growled.

Both men gave an unmanly squeak.

"Where is he?" Kane asked.

"Wh-who?" Alex asked.

"You know who," the Big Red Monster said.

Mike gulped. "John...John's not here."

"He is here," Kane said with a smirk. "I can smell him."

From his hiding place, John covered his mouth and shrunk lower.

"Kane," a man growled. Everyone knew that timbre in the voice even before they saw the man. Taker strolled over and stood behind Kane.

"Taker," Kane growled back.

"Don't start with me, little brother."

"Then don't get in my business, _brother_." Kane slowly turned to face Taker. "This doesn't concern you."

"It does when you're bothering my boy."

"Which one? The bitch or the bitch?"

Taker squared up to the masked man.

"You don't scare me any more."

"He may not scare you, but how about two against one?" Randy asked as he came up behind Taker.

Kane sneered. "What ever." He pushed by both men. "Warn John that I'm looking for him."

Everyone stood still until they were sure that the man was gone.

"You can come out on, Cena," Taker said.

Slowly, John moved out of his hiding place.

"What did I do?" he asked.

Taker shook his head. He looked to Alex and opened his arms. The younger man went to him and nuzzled into the crook of his boyfriend's neck.

"Can't you think of anything?" Mike asked. "I almost had a heart attack."

Randy chuckled and went to the Awesome One. He kissed his forehead and hugged the man.

"I don't know. I didn't do anything to set him off," John said. "Maybe he likes Eve and hated the fact that I got her out of the ambulance and the fact that I kissed her. I don't know."

"Why did you kiss Eve?" Randy asked.

"I thought that it would make the story good," John replied. "Trust me, it wasn't easy kissing her."

Taker stared at him.

"I like men," John explained.

Taker nodded.

"Does Kane like Eve?" Alex asked.

The older man shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know anything about Glenn's sex life."

"And nor do we want to," Randy added.

"Let's get out of here," John said.

Everyone left and Taker made sure that John got to his rental safely. He got to the hotel without any trouble and got his room. He hated the fact that the hotel was booked and that he would have to share a room, but at least he had a room.

John entered and went to a bed. He placed his bag down and nodded.

"John," a voice growled.

The man froze and cringed.

Kane stood behind him.

"What did I do?" John asked.

"Why did you kiss her?" Kane asked.

John turned to look at him. "Really? You ask me why I kissed her? It's for story, man...you and Zack must really like this chick. She must be giving some great blowjobs for you both to be running after her."

Kane glared at him.

"If I knew that you liked her as well, I wouldn't have kissed her. Okay? Can we get passed this and have you not kill me?"

The taller man stared at him. He grabbed his face and kissed him.

John stood still. He closed his eyes and responded back. He moaned into the kiss and Kane pulled away leaving John wanting more. The older man went to his own bed and sat down. John turned and looked at him.

"What? Why?" John licked his lips.

"Why did you kiss her?" Kane asked again.

The younger man stared at him.

"You didn't have to kiss her."

John gave a crooked smile and sat next to older man. "Were...were you jealous?"

"She doesn't deserve to be kissed by you."

The younger man stared at the blank television. No words passed between them as they sat for ten minutes.

"Did you like the kiss?" Kane asked.

"I enjoyed it," John said.

The older man sighed.

"You're a great kisser."

"I meant Eve. Did you like the kiss with Eve?"

"No, she's not my type."

Kane turned to look at him. "I'm a great kisser?"

John flashed his signature smile. "I would like for you to kiss me again."

Kane leaned over and brushed his lips against John's before adding pressure. John slightly parted his lips and let the older man explore his mouth. They pulled apart after a few minutes.

"Nice," John said.

"Yeah," Kane replied. "I'm going to take a quick shower."

The younger man nodded. He watched the taller man leave. He listened to the shower going before taking off his clothes and going to join.

"Hey!" Kane yelped.

"Sorry," John said, "but I'm not a patient person. Let's get cleaned up and into bed."

Kane stared down at John. He nodded and they finished up. They dressed and John climbed into bed with the Big Red Monster.

"What are you doing?" Kane asked.

"Sleeping beside you," John replied. "Besides, I liked that kiss and I was hoping for more...kisses not sex. I want to wait on that part...Glenn."

The older man shrugged his shoulders and laid down. John scooted closer and placed his head on Glenn's broad chest.

"Glenn," John said.

"Yeah?"

"You look handsome without your mask. Why go back to it?"

"I want to retire as the masked Kane. I really liked the concept but couldn't breathe with the first mask. This one is better."

John nodded. He kissed Glenn's chest and settled down.

The next Raw taping went by somewhat smoothly. John shot Eve down and was stalked by her for the remainder of the night. He walked through the backstage area, trying to leave. He cringed when he heard Eve's voice.

"What do you want, woman?" John asked as he turned to look at her.

"First, you get me all hot and bothered and now, you don't want a piece of me?" she asked.

"It was for the story. I don't like you like that Eve."

"Why not?"

John stared at her and saw that her eyes went wide with fear. John felt a presence behind him and he turned to look. Kane stared at both of them and they stared back at him. Kane grabbed the back of John's head and kissed him hard, tongue probing and ravaging the younger man's mouth. Eve's jaw dropped.

Kane pulled John's head back, released him, and walked away.

John leaned against the wall and stared after him. "Wow."

Eve looked to John.

"He's a great kisser." John smiled and went to follow the older man.

Glenn waited in the rental and John slid into the passenger's side. He kissed Glenn's cheek before he settled down.

"What did Eve say?" Glenn asked.

"Nothing," John replied. "Her jaw's still on the floor."

The older man nodded and drove to their hotel.

"Can we make-out tonight?" John asked.

"We make-out every night," Glenn replied.

"I have to ask just in case you didn't feel like it."

"Why won't I feel like it? I love kissing you and touching your body."

John smiled and grabbed Glenn's hand. He couldn't wait to get to the hotel to get naked and make-out with his new boyfriend.

**~Fin~**


End file.
